runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert quest finale
(can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) * (can be boosted) *Do No Evil *Koschei's Troubles *One Piercing Note |items = |kills = }} Begining Strange Vision Talk to Ali the Hag in Pollnivneach, she will say that she had some visions of a demonic butterfly breaking out of a pupa, the pupa burns away and then the butterfly destroys the desert. She will say that her visions are always a message and that this vision might be very dangerous. She will tell you to search some way to get into her vision. Vision Potion Go to the Oneiromancer and ask her for help. She will tell you to make a vision potion and gives you a Dream vial. To make the potion, you need to fill the Dream vial (empty) with water to create a Dream vial (water) - The easiest way to fill the vial after obtaining it is in the house southwest of the bank on lunar isle. Next, add a Goutweed (either grown through farming or stolen at troll stronghold) to create a Dream vial (herb). Finally add Ground Cosmic rune (use a hammer on an Cosmic rune, then crush the shards into dust with pestle and mortar) to make the Potion of Shared Vision. Return to Ali the Hag. Entering the Vision Items needed': vision potion and items to defeat a level 120 foe. Talk to Ali the Hag and chose 'Enter Vision'. You will come in a world that is completely white, walk to the north, then the white world changes into a desert. Keep walking to the north, you see a few black being's, they slowly take the shape of sick and weak, human's, keep going north, until you find a golden statue of a healthy man. Chose 'Touch statue' You will be teleported away. Walk west, you see some men and women shouting at each other keep walking west until you find a group of monkeys. Touch the statue of a golden monkey. You will be teleported away. Walk east, you will eventualy see some human chopping much tree's down and hunting for some animals complete wood down. You see fruits piles as heigh as people and fat man. Search for a statue of a golden crocodile and touch it, you will be teleported away. Go south now, you see nothing, keep walking south, now you see a statue of a golden scarab and touch it, you will be teleported away. Now you will see a statue of a golden cobra, touch it, the desert turns white again. Now you see a pupa, demonic butterfly breaking out of a pupa, the pupa burns away and the butterly (level 120) will attack you. Even though its combat level is high, you can easily defeat it. Then your player will vanish, and a human, monkey, crocodile and scarab attacks it. The vision ends. Talk to Ali the Hag, you will say what you saw. She will tell you to find out what it means. The mission Go to Senliten, she will say that this must be a short of Tumeken's Dream though she don't know what that Cobra means. For the second part, she thinks that it means that a demon will break out of it's prison... She thinks that you must fight that demons first, than the lesser deities will kill it. The player will say that the lesser deities are missing. Senliten will say, that the ritual of the lesser deities can be used to find them, for this you need, four holy priests, the mask of the deities, and the 4 relics of Icthlarin. The relics and the masks are hidden inside tombs, while the four holy priests, are somewhere in the desert. The last thing is the blessing of the High Priest of Icthlarin. The first two Masks and relics You can skip this part if you already have them. Apmeken mask and Ankh requires: (this requirement is boostable). Go to the Monkey colony, you find a cavern on the cliff that makes up the south wall of the Monkey colony for 20,000 Agility experience and access to a secret treasure room, which contains an Apmeken mask and an ankh. File:Apmeken's tomb entrance.png|The entrance to the Apmeken tomb. File:Apmeken's tomb.png|The Apmeken tomb. Scabaras mask and Was requires: (this requirement is boostable). Go to the Kalphite nursery, there you can mine a fissure in the room below the quicksand for 20,000 Mining experience (plus bonus if the mining suit is worn) and access a secret treasure room, which contains a Scabaras mask and a Was (sceptre). To reach the fissure room, go down the well (north-west of the Kalphite Lair, fairy ring BIQ) and go in the tunnel in the east wall of the Kalphite nursery. Then go through the tunnel all the way to the other side and enter. You will find yourself in the room below the quicksand. Please note that the golden mining suit, mining pendants, prized mining pendants, and Gofannon amulets, all work to add bonus xp when mining the fissure. A clan ring charged at the mining plot, however, will not award any bonus experience. The other two Masks and relics Return to Senliten when you have the 4 items with you. She will say that you was able to find the tombs of Apmeken and Scabaras because they saw you worhty. Because you helped Apmeken (to get her senses restored) and Scabaras (to free his highpriest from Amascut's grip) in the past. Het and Crondis see you not worhty yet, so you need to do a task for them. You will begin with Het's Task. Go to Jex and ask him anything you can about Het. Het's Task Talk to Senliten again, choose the option Het's Task. You get the choise between this options. What might be the task that you do for Het, the god of health, both physical and mental? Killing Amascut because she is twisting Het's power, and because she is insane. -If I where you, I wouldn't kill a god... You never new if she would kill you. Return the Kharid-ib -Het will not reward you for this, as you was the one who gave it to Amascut in the first place. Helping Het to give people food? -No, Het is the god of healt, and he would be offended if you would take his task uppon you. '''''Stop the Sophanem plague? -Perfect, the Sophanem plague has destroyed Het's reputation and if his reputation is restored he would be happy. Your task is to find a way to stop the Sophanem plague. Talk to Jex and tell him you want to find a way to stop the plague. Ask him if he knows something to stop the plague, or what caused it. Jex says that, you did suggest that he turned his back on the people of Sophanem. But Jex thinks that because you, and many people after you stole the remains of the priest Klenters, wich causes Plague frogs to appear. Despite that you returned Klenters remains, a another hypnotized adventurer stole it, he returned it, but a another hypnotized adventurer stole it, and so on. He will tell you to go the High Priest. The High Priest will complain that because The Devourer is constantly taking control over his Priests, and then the Priest is killed, he is runing low on Priests working for him. Offer him to make a anti-control potion. To make this you need a Snapdragon a Vial of water (or Unfinished snapdragon potion) and Monkey bones (Zombie) use a Pestle and mortar on the bones. DON'T USE THE BONES ON THE POTION YET! now you need to make an fire (any type log will do) and use the Monkey bones on the fire. You get now zombie monkey bones (brnd). Give the potion to the high priest. He will thank you and say that you can do something for yourself now, as they must wait for another hypnotized adventurer. A messager will come. He will give you a strange stone with a message. He will say that the stone must be blessed with the power of Elidinis and then the blessing must be removed with the power of Tumeken. If you read the message you will read this: Dear, Ork, the you to go to the take their or, then go to at the uroo thto. O Go to the River Elid and use the strange stone on it, then, drop the stone at a place with sand in the desert. Pick the stone up, when you look at it you will see: Dear (player), *** ****, the ********or **** ***k, you **** to go to the ******, ** *** ***, take their *o***r*, then go to *** *** ***** at the *u** *r*** *o**o* th** to *****. O**** A Sophanem messager will come and he says that the High priest want to speak you. The high priest will say that the power of Amascut was to strong, and that she was able to take control over a mind of one priest anyway... You will suggest to return Klenter to the living people. The High Priest will say that for this ritual all the 4 Canapic jars need to be taken and he is afraid that, as if one jar is taken it causes the locust swarm and the plague, that if all 4 jars are taken it can create a disaster. This is the so called protection of the High Priest of Icthlarin. The priest will say, that there must be a another way... You will say that maybe you can stop advanturers go to the wanderer? But first you are going to solve the strange stone. You can read the *'s stone, by using runes on the stone. Though, only one at the time. *Air or Astral = A *Blood or Body = B *Chaos or Cosmic = C *Death = D *Earth = E *Fire = F *Law = L *Mind = M *Nature = N *Soul = S *Water = W In fact there is standing: Dear (player), Sad news, the ambassador came back, you need to go to the camels, al and cam, take their collars, then go to Ima and Dalal at the duel arena follow them to Leela. Osman The Camels Collar Go to Cam the Camel and take her Collar. Then go to Al and try to take his collar, but he will run away. Talk to him with the Camulet or Cramulet equipped. He will say that he is in love with Elly and want you to help him to get her hart. Ask him how you should do that. He will say: maybe you can give her something delicious to eat? Go to Ali the Camel Man in Pollnivneach, he has some Camel food, though he want to get a Ali the Kebab seller's special kebab from you. Go to him. He will say that he is not selling it anymore, as Ali the Camel Man was the only one who bought that type of Kebab, and he is angry at him. Ask the Kebab saller why he is angry at the Camel man. He will say that he used to buy his Camels from the Camel man and then turned it into meat, but the camel man, don't sell his camel to him anymore. Now he has to buy the Camel meat from Ali Morrisane, wich is expensive and a bad quality. He says that he tried to replace the Camel meat for Ugthanki meat, though, some loved this new meat, but most hated the taste, so he has to buy it from Morrisane. Go to the camel man and ask him why he stopped to sell camels to the kebab seller. He will say that he started to like the camels, and that someone is paying him money, to not sell the camels. That someone must me Morrisane! Go to Morrisane, he will tell that he is indeed paying the camel seller to not to sell his camels. They are so expensive becouse the 'normal' camel lives in Al Kharid, but killing them there is illegal and will result in the death penalty, or if you are lucky, your hand is cut off, so he buys them from the Bedabin Camp. These are expensive and he needs to make some profit... He will tell you if you can get some other meat, he might lower the price. Go to Karim ask him if he knows a flesh-type that taste like camel flesh. He will tell you why you ask that. You must say: Becouse Ali Morrisane wants to find a cheaper alternative, becouse Camel-meat is expensive. He will tell you that goblin meat, could be used in combination with camel meat. Go back to Morrisane, he will tell that he will make a deal with the leader of the H.A.M. organistation to get goblin flesh. Return to Ali the Kebab seller. He will give you his special kebab. Give it to Ali the Camel Man, he gives you his Camel food. Give the Camel food to Elly the Camel with the Camulet equiped! Say her that this is from al and that he loves her. Go to Al, you get his collar. Leela Go to Ima and Dalal and talk with them. When you talk with them you get attacked by 10 Mercenaries with a combat level level 55. Ima and Dalal will help you killing these by using Mithril scimitars. Once the last one is killed, a level 80 Mercenary commander will appear, allong with 2 other mercenaries of level 60. Once these are killed, the Mercenary commander will say that Jabari send them, before dying. Now Ima and Dalal will bring you to Leela,